Don't Save Me
by Ash Ninja
Summary: He left and didn't want to come back. But that doesn't stop her from trying to find him. Seven months later M'gann confronts Superboy in a deserted and dark alleyway of New York. Dark Supermartian. One-shot. High T.


**A/n: Working on my dark-fics. I think you guys are making me addicted to them. Btw the **song is Death Cab For Cutie's "Brothers on a Hotel Bed".**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ.**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Save Me<br>**

* * *

><p><em>You may tire of me as our December sun is setting<br>'Cause I'm not who I used to be_

A person could only take so much fighting, anguish, and the pain of loss, and it all had started to take its toll on Miss Martian.

She had enough of Wally, of Artemis, of Robin and Kaldur. She was sick of the sad faces, sick of the half-hearted encouraging speeches that Black Canary and Martian Manhunter tried to drill into her, sick of the news broadcasts that spoke of nothing but turmoil.

Miss Martian needed some release, and it had come from an unlikely source, which happened to be standing in the middle of a drab and desolate alleyway beside the New York river. The sun was beginning to descend on the horizon and was causing the light to scatter in all directions, creating an intense orange-red glare to stain the sky.

_No longer easy on the eyes  
>These wrinkles masterfully disguise the youthful boy below <em>

It seemed that in the small space of only seven months Superboy had aged five years.

Just moments after running away from the Justice Cave, he had gone from being the brooding young man who lived on Mount Justice, to a fully-fledged, solo vigilante, with a temper to match the fiery impulsiveness he wielded – destructive, dangerous, intense and out of control.

The day after Superboy had left, Batman informed the team that the League found experimental biochemical pheromones inside of Superboy. The Dark Knight had explained to the team that the pheromones were what made Superboy rapidly age and eventually develop a Avoidant personality disorder from Superman's lack of support. The League had concluded that Superboy's disorder had finally drove him out of control and made him leave Mount Justice.

At first M'gann didn't believe this.

Though it had became clear to the team, when they had once crossed paths at a run-down clinic, that Superboy had left his old self far behind.

His features had hardened, his hair had grown longer and was in need of moisture, his clothes were tattered and grimy. And his eyes – Artemis had noted to M'gann that Superboy's eyes did not hold that certain bright glow that they used to. They were cold and haunting. Yes, it was true; there was nothing in Superboy's appearance that reminded them of their old friend, Conner Kent.

_Who turned your way and saw something he was not looking for  
>Both a beginning and an end<em>

Superboy saw M'gann standing at the edge of the quay, the wind tossing and messing up her red hair, the darkening sky and violent sea creating a contrasting backdrop. He frowned. M'gann almost looked as miserable as the scenery did with her sunken, tired eyes and defeated posture; not all like the way had he remembered her looking from the Justice Cave several months ago.

Somehow, however hard he tried, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

_This isn't good_, he told himself. A heavy wave of nostalgia hit him and he recalled a time when they had been together… and in_ love_, he mused, his face screwing up in pain at the memory. He couldn't have this. She had no right to be here now, not when it was over between them.

_But now he lives inside someone he does not recognize  
>When he catches his reflection on accident <em>

He began to walk towards her, and M'gann started doing the same. Superboy looked at one of the cars parked along the dark alleyway and as he passed it, caught his reflection in the window, revealing unwashed greasy black hair, tired, angry grayish blue eyes, and a sallow color tingling his skin from malnutrition. He was dirty, cold, and hungry. He barely recognized himself. And the last person he wanted to see him that way was Miss Martian.

"What the hell do you want?" He addressed her bluntly when they met somewhere near the black spiral stairwell that connected to the side of one of the surrounding buildings.

M'gann seemed indifferent, like she had expected him to be angry.

She took a deep breath, as if considering her words before saying, "I came to see you."

Superboy raised an eyebrow, and then smirked. "Well, take a good look, M'gann, because this is all I am." He spread out his arms and turned around slowly, showing her how gaunt and ill he looked.

"I don't see anything funny about the way you look," M'gann said after Superboy had turned back to face her, a wide frown on his face.

"Oh, I disagree. But, I'm positively overjoyed that you came to visit me."

His voice was dripping with sarcasm yet M'gann seemed not to hear it, or chose to ignore it.

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way," she began, "because I need to ask you something…"

She swallowed nervously.

"Shoot, M'gann, I'm all ears." Superboy was thoroughly enjoying himself. _How could you be so oblivious?_

"I've… I've got money. I c-could get something for you. I could take care of y-" M'gann stuttered and didn't dare finish the sentence. Superboy stared at her blankly for the longest of seconds, and then he answered her.

"Think you can save me, M'gann? Think you can _rescue_ me?" He let out a bitter, hollow laugh and shook his head. "No. Not even someone intangible like you can faze me." He took a couple of steps towards her, and M'gann took a few steps back on instinct.

"I…" M'gann began, but found the harshness of his words hitting her like a ton of bricks. She was finding it hard to breathe.

"You're still so damn naïve! Didn't you learn anything from the Mister Twister fiasco? Didn't you?" Superboy sneered, and promptly took a lighter out of his pocket and flicked a steady stream of intoxicating flames towards a nearby trash can filled with old newspapers.

The whole thing set alight immediately, and Superboy grinned, his veins filling with an intense, exhilarating feeling. Fire and his anger were the only things that had kept him going during the darker times of his life on the streets. It was combustible, and succumbed to his needs; it was the essence of his very being and he was consumed by it.

"Conner…" M'gann said quietly, although her voice was glazed with a serious undertone. She moved away from the extreme heat to stand beside a run-down building on the opposite side of the alley.

"Who's Conner?" Superboy said, looking around mockingly as if she had been addressing somebody else. Then he added in a rather sarcastic tone, "What was his name again? Conner Kent? That's it! Thanks for reminding me, M'gann, of somebody who doesn't _exist_." He scoffed.

_'Cause now we say goodnight  
>From our own separate sides<br>Like brothers on a hotel bed_

"I thought… I thought you might have…" M'gann began nervously, but she was interrupted.

"Changed?" Superboy offered. He let a small smirk caress his features, but then it was gone and his eyes seemed to turn a darker shade of blue. "You think I've changed, don't you?"

Before M'gann could react, or even phase out of the way, Superboy had grabbed her by the arms and slammed her forcefully against a corrugated iron garage door. M'gann winced as Superboy pinned her against the metal, his body pressing firmly against hers and his mouth contorting into a most horrific smile as he leaned in close to her ear threateningly.

"I'm never going to change, M'gann, so get lost or get used to it," he whispered spitefully, a glint of malice in his once light blue eyes. "You don't mean anything to me anymore."

He didn't need her, he didn't want her. She was nothing to him now. The allure of the flame was far more enticing and it was all Superboy knew; M'gann didn't fit into the equation of his life any longer.

M'gann struggled against him and Superboy chuckled cruelly in her ear.

He started a trail of hard, desperate kisses along her jawline until he found her mouth, and crashed his lips against hers. M'gann tried desperately to push him away but Superboy tightened his grip on her, and kissed her harder, teeth clashing and M'gann tasted the iron of her own blood. She shuddered at the dryness of his tongue as he pushed it down her throat, and when Superboy went to slip a hand under the waistband of her skirt, she knew he had gone too far. Before he could continue the ordeal she had managed to break out of his grip and run to the edge of the street, shaking.

The sky had streaked an intense crimson as the sun completed its path behind the horizon as she stared at him, with stunned and confused, cold, salty tears leaving streaks down her face.

She had thought he could change, but she had been wrong. Superboy would never change. He was in far too deep and she knew now that there was no chance of redemption.

The normally agile M'gann was too shocked to run away as she was frozen to the spot, unmoving. Her legs gave way beneath her due to her choked sobs and shaking figure, and with his long strides, Superboy reached her in almost no time at all.

"I hope _you're_ satisfied, M'gann," he said softly to her as he planned to remind her of his new existence, towering over her ominously, "because it's not over until _I'm_ satisfied."

_You may tire of me as our December sun is setting  
>'Cause I'm not who I used to be<em>

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An: Wow, I can't believe I wrote this... and posted this. **

**Yeah, so... reviews are welcomed.  
><strong>


End file.
